Can people change
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Can Christian commit to Sean or will his past ruin everything
1. Chapter 1

Christian has been in love with Sean ever since they were little so he decides to talk to Liz about it. "Hey Liz can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"How do I tell Sean that I love him?"

"He knows you love him."

"No I mean in love with him."

"Oh well you beter tell him now because he's on a date."

"With who?"

"Some guy he met."

"Alright I'll see you later."

Christian goes to Sean's house where he sees him kissing another guy. The guy sees him looking and pulls back. "Um Sean theres someone at the door."

Sean turnes to see Christian "Can you give me a minute."

"Yeah sure I'll be in the room."

"Ok" Sean lets Christian in "Is everything ok?"

"Yean um look I need to talk to you."

"Now"

"Yes I need to do this before it's too late."

"Do what?" Christian kisses Sean and he pulls back "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"I can see that but why?"

"Because I love you."

"Yeah I know."

"No you don't I'm in love with you Sean."

"Christian"

"I can change."

"No you can't Christian. You can never commit to one person. I mean look at all your past relationships."

Thats different, we've known eachother since we were little Sean and ever since then I've been in love with you. I just didn't want to admit that I was-"

"Gay"

"Yeah and in love with you."

"Well why now?"

Because you're with someone else. I don't want to see you kissing anyone but me"

"But It's ok for you too."

"I would never do that to you. Just give me a chance to prove it Sean, please."

Christian I-"

"Fine I'll go"

"Christian"

"Sorry" Christian leaves

Sean couldn't go through it so he sends the guy home and goes over to Christian's place. He has a key so he lets himself in. He walks into Christian's room and sees him with another girl.

"Christian"

Christian stops and looks at Sean "Oh god Sean."

Sean walks away and Christian goes after him. "Sean wait I can explain."

"I can't believe I fell for your bullshit."

Christian stops Sean "Wait please"

"No stay away from me. You said you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Then why are you fucking her!"

"Because you fucked him!"

"I didnt fuck any body you know why because I was in love with you too!"

"Sean I'm so sorry"

"No you're not, you're just an asshole and I never want to see you again."

"Sean-"

Then the gril walks in "Is everything ok?"

Sean looks her up and down "Yeah you can have him I'm done" Sean leaves

The guy looks back at Christian "Maybe I should go"

"Yeah sorry" She leaves

Later that night Christian tries to call Sean but he won't answer so he goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Christian goes over to Sean's house to find all his stuff gone and a couple bags on the floor "Sean!"

Sean walks out from the back "What do you want?"

"What's going on"

"What do you want Christian!"

"To talk"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Then listel to me" Sean ingnores him and contiues to pack his stuff "Sean stop please"

"Why the hell should I stay?"

"Because it was just sex it didn't mean anything to me"

"It ment something to me"

"Sean please"

"No I'm done I don't want you anymore"

"But I want you"

"Then why are we here"

"Because I messed up ok. It was a mistake and it will never happen again"

"I know because I'm leaving"

"What do you mean"

"Liz baught me out. I'm not your partner anymore"

Sean grabs the rest of his bags and tries to walk off but Christian stops him. "So thats it huh you're just walking away from me from us."

"You walked away when you slept with her"

"Sean i said I was sorry"

"Bye christian"

Sean leaves. Three days later sean calls Christian from california.

"Hello"

"Hey christian"

"Sean hey um how are you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine I was going to call sooner but I didn't know what to say"

"Well I'm glad you called"

"Me too, how are you"

"Good um where are you?"

"California"

"Wow I didn't know you wrer going so far away"

"Nither did I"

"I'm sorry Sean"

"I know"

"Are you coming back"

"Back to what"

"Too me, I still love you and I'll never stop untill you come back"

"So if I come back will you stop loving me"

"Never, I'll always love you"

"I'll always love you too. look I got to go but I'll call you later ok"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Christian surprises Sean at his apartment with champagne. He knocks on the door. "Sean open the door"

Sean opens the door "Oh my god christian" They hug "What are you doing here"

"I wanted to surprise you. Is this ok?"

"It's great I'm so glad you're here I missed you so much"

"I missed you too"

"How long are you here"

"As long as you're here"

"Where are you staying"

"Hopefully with you"

"Really"

"Or I could stay at at motel"

"But you brought your bags"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't want you to carry these heavy bags back downstairs

"Meaning?"

"Come on in"

Cristian comes in and Sean closes the door. Then they drink their drinks.

"I've really missed you Christian"

"I missed you too, hey Seam"

"Can you ever forgive me enough for one more chance. I'll never hurt you again I promise. I just want to be with you."

"That's a big step for you. Sure you can do it."

"Positive only you"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too"

They kiss then Sean leads Christian upstairs where they make love. Afterwards

"Sean you woke"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Me I'm awesome, how about you"

"Awesome, I love you"

"I love you too" Later they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next mornig Sean wakes up and looks over to see Christian staring back at him. He smiles "I didn't think you'd still be here"

"Of course I am why would you say that?"

"Sorry, old habbits I guess"

"Sean"

"Huh"

"I'll never leave you, I love you Sean"

"I love you too Christian"

The End


End file.
